


Birds of a Feather

by Msynergy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Found Family, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msynergy/pseuds/Msynergy
Summary: Eda knew she was, by all measures in at least a dozen dimensions, a terrible role-model.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 26
Kudos: 272
Collections: All things Disney, Eda and Luz are family





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just call me a sucker for misfit found families.

Eda knew she was, by all measures in at least a dozen dimensions, a terrible role-model.

As a witch, she never used recipes or wrote them down for her potions, she refused to join a coven, and barely managed to keep a curse she’d had for years under control.

As a person, she was an unrepentant deviant, a horrible warning to all who might step out of line on the Boiling Isles. The only reasons she’d not been brought to heel yet being her magical prowess and the influence of the clan name she’d long since forfeited.

By all rights, she should have drop kicked the human back to their own dimension the second they launched themselves out of that tent to save their precious book. But then, when had Eda the Owl Lady ever done what was expected of her?

And now, as she watched the young apprentice from her perch on the couch experimenting with stitching magic glyphs into cloth, hissing quietly each time the needle pricked them instead but determinedly persisting in their work, she wondered if maybe she was a halfway decent role-model in this dimension after all.

Because, somebody like Luz wouldn’t stick around if the opposite were true.

The thought warmed a part of her heart that had nothing to do with magic, a part she’d thought long closed off, walled up.

The warmth invited in another feeling; a need to protect, defend.

So long as Luz was her charge, no harm would come to them.

Her finger had made the circle before she realized it, and it beamed brightly with her hand in its center before vanishing.

An oath, sworn and binding.

“Eda?! What was that spell you just did?!” Luz’s eyes glowed with anticipation as they met her’s, eager to soak up more magic lessons like a sponge.

Any shock at her instinctive actions faded under that gaze, and she put on one of her infamous smirks.

“Nice try, Luz, still way above your level.”

“Awwww!”

She ruffles Luz’s hair, and her apprentice’s pout becomes a laugh.

The warmth in her chest spreads.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments for Part 1! I’m so chuffed! Also, turns out I thought I was done with this story, but it’s not done with me, so keep an eye out for Part 3.

Her daily schedule had always been organized chaos at best, and that was before adding Luz to the household.  
  
Now, it was even more of a wonder if she got to her elixir in time, and with the growing inconsistently of her symptoms and it’s recent lack of impact it was difficult to know whether she’d just sprout feathers or be wracked with the skeletal and musculature changes of her beast form first.  
  
That day, however, the timing was seriously the worst.  
  
It’d started with a day trip for some rare potion ingredients that vendors didn’t bother taking the time to acquire, and Luz begging to go with her, which had led to King begging too and she finally agreed to shut them both up.  
  
Naturally, the day trip gets longer with Luz on board, asking everything about anything on their way and begging to stop several times so she could get a closer look at what she asked about. That she eventually gave in to her apprentice more than once had nothing to do with it, of course. But even with the incessant questions they made decent time to the meadows, and with quick instructions and examples of what to look for and pick, Luz and King quickly bounced off to explore.  
  
“Dorks,” she shook her head, no venom behind her words, as she took to the job at hand.  
  
A couple of hours into a late afternoon, however, she felt the familiar, terrible itch at the back of her mind that slowly prickled down her spine.  
  
“Crap, too early, too fast,” she huffed, trying to calm herself with deep breaths. Her fingers began to tingle. She had to be quick.  
  
“Owlbert!” She shouted, the palisman quickly disengaging from his post and flying to her.  
  
“Don’t- Argh! Don’t let them come back here! Get them away!” Her teeth were starting to reshape themselves in her mouth, but she managed to impart the message. Owlbert hooted his understanding, shot back to his staff, and flew off in the direction of Luz and King.  
  
Their safety assured, Eda fell to the ground, letting go of the control she’d clung to before being sucked into the gray and black void.

* * *

Luz once asked if she could remember anything from her times in “beast-mode” as her apprentice strangely put it. She had answered as bluntly as ever.  
  
“Even if I could remember, I wouldn’t want to.”  
  
But blunt wasn’t honest. She remembered more than she cared to admit. Flashes of hunger and rage. A monochrome world of murder and mayhem.  
  
She wakes ready to ravage, and already hears prey nearby. She stays low in the tall grass, prepared to pounce.  
  
“It’ll work, King! We can snap her out of it like last time! Stop it, Owlbert! I’m not leaving her here!”  
  
The words are meaningless to her, all she hears is the sound of feet treading closer, closer, closer, now!  
  
She leaps with a roar, claws extended, ready for the killing blow, but she was yanked back with equal speed and strength, crashing hard on the ground.  
  
“Holy crap, did you guys see that?!” A higher pitched voice this time.  
  
“What the heck just happened?!”  
  
She wheezed for air, strained to get up, but the force which had brought her down kept her there. She snarled, growling as she smelled her would-be prey draw closer.  
  
“Luz, look, around her claw/paw thingie!”  
  
Her prey is in view now, but not close enough to attack, so she keeps growling, a warning.  
  
“King, that looks like-“  
  
“An oath circle, and no weak one either.”  
  
“But, who would she take an oath with about this? Unless…she did this to herself?”  
  
“To protect you, Luz.”

“Eda…”

“Luz?”

“Yeah, King?”

“What’s that sound?”

She smelled them before she heard them, large and clacking and clicking. She tried to move toward the smell, the pressure released, and she grinned.

“Run, Luz!”

“Right, running!”

She heard her former prey, but didn’t acknowledge them, there was killing to be done.

And she pounced.


	3. Chapter 3

“Eda? Eda… Eda!”

“Ugh, five more minutes!”

“Eda, wake up, please!”

She just couldn’t say no to that human, could she? Ancestors help her if Luz ever figured that out. 

“Ugh, yeah, I’m awake, now what?!” She rose with a growl, only to be promptly embraced by vice-grips disguised as Luz’s arms.

“Eda!”

“Whoa, hey, what–”

“You went all cursed-owl-beasty again, tried to attack Luz and me again, and ended up fighting off a centipede demon instead,” King piped in next to Luz, and she could suddenly feel his furry body also wrapped around her arm, “Not that I was worried or anything.”

The memories slowly came back, the hunger and anger, ready to pounce, and then–

“The oath–“

She barely whispered it, but her apprentice tightened her grip all the same. Only then did she register the tears dampening her dress, and she raised the hand not clung to by King to hug Luz back. 

“It’s okay, Luz, it’s okay...”

She’s not sure who she’s trying to convince, but Luz seems to appreciate it, finally and too quickly releasing her, wiping at her eyes with a soft laugh. 

“Shoulda known some giant bug was no match for the Owl Lady,” Luz smiled. 

Not asking invasive questions about the oath, that’s interesting, Eda mused. But then again, Luz was always better with the mushy stuff. 

So, she grinned, “You know it,” and ruffled her apprentice’s hair, earning another laugh. 

“But,” she handed King off to Luz to perform a more thorough inspection of her person, “I know better than to drive after all that. Think you can handle the ride home?”

Luz beamed while King complained that he never got to drive, and if Luz would bump shoulders with her occasionally to make sure she was still there, she didn’t say anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, y'all!


End file.
